When you say nothing at all
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Oneshot.BAM Fic. Maggie gets drunk and confesses her feelings for Bianca to Bianca . Song is when you say nothing at all by Alison Krauss. PLZ R&R. Warning: REALLY FLUFFY. Fabnfic banner accesible through Profile ;


**So this is my first AMC fanfic i hope u guys like it. I made a banner for it that you can get to through the link on ma profile (it's not very good though). Anyway plz R&R**

Maggie sat alone in a bar drinking...she wasn't sure what she was drinking but it was making her feel really dizzy and tasted like what she supposed battery acid would taste like. She giggled out loud earning herself a few funny looks from the other customers.

"Hey can I have another of these please Jim?" she called across the bar shakily.

The bartender glanced up at her "I already told you Maggie...My name is Josh"

The blonde girl frowned "How do you know my name?"

Josh rolled his eyes as he wiped the bar down "You told me earlier, remember? After you almost fell off your seat"

Maggie giggled as she pushed her now empty glass away "Yeah okay ssso, can I get another of these? Or shumthing stronger?"

The dark haired man poured her a drink and handed it to her. He leaned on the bar across from her watching as she sipped at her drink before gagging slightly.

"Y'know Jim..." she had looked like she was going to say something important but stopped abruptly as if she had forgotten "This stuff isn't very nice" She gestured at her drink almost knocking it over.

Josh chose not to comment on the repeated mistake and instead observed her as she downed her drink "Are you okay, Maggie?"

She looked up at him and grinned but he noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes "Me? Yup, I'm fine, Fine, Fine...Hey can you get me a large vodka please?"

The bartender sighed but gave her the drink anyway. She took a drink and made a face as it burned the back of her throat. She really was not much of a drinker.

"You got anything that tastes less eewy Jim?"

Josh rolled his eyes but picked up a pink bottle "Fine, But this is your last drink Maggie"

Maggie nodded and sipped at the pink liquid. It was sweet but still had an undeniable strength to it.

_Like Bianca_ Maggie thought to herself. She laughed out loud at her own weird analogy of her best friend.

"What's so funny?" Josh questioned curiously, wondering why she had laughed totally unexpectedly.

"I was just thinkin'" Maggie replied her speech slurring slightly "That this drink reminds me of somebody"

"How so?" Josh asked his curiosity genuinely piqued as he leaned on the bar across from her.

The blonde smiled sadly "Well...The drink is noticeably sweet but it can't be denied that it's strong too...Just like my Bianca"

"Tell me about her?"

Maggie rested her head on her folded arms before she began, her eyes glazing over slightly and a slight smile forming on her lips "Bianca...well if I had to describe her I don't think I'd be able to do it with one word, I'd have to go with...Sweet, Smart, Beautiful, Funny, Strong, Loving...There are so many words to describe her..." She paused for a moment seemingly lost in thought "I love how she can make me feel better just by smiling at me...How she makes me feel so content when she holds me...And sometimes she looks at me like I'm all she can see..."

Josh smiled knowingly "It sounds like you love her a lot"

Maggie sighed as tears formed in her eyes "I'm completely head over heels in love with her"

The dark haired man watched as she downed her drink "I'm sorry for upsetting you Maggie"

Maggie shook her head "It's fine" she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes "Can I have one more drink?"

"Maggie..." Josh began though he felt himself start to waver under her stare "You're already drunk enough"

"Pleeaase?" Maggie pouted.

"Fine" Josh sighed, useless against Maggie's charm "But this is the last one. What'll It Be?"

"What I had before" Maggie motioned to the pink bottle.

Josh nodded and handed her the drink, knowing he was in for a long night.

"Maagggiiie!" He practically whined a while later as he covered his ears. Maggie was flicking peanuts across the room and singing a really bad (and really loud) rendition of 'no air' by Jordin Sparks.

"Jiiim!" She mimicked him. She grabbed her forgotten half glass of vodka and drank it quickly.

"You're making a mess. If you Don..."

"Maggie!"

Maggie looked up to see Bianca standing in the doorway.

"Binks!" She jumped up and almost fell over before Josh leaned over the bar and caught her. She ran over to Bianca and pulled her back over to the bar "C'mon you've gotta meet Jim!"

Bianca smiled at Josh when they reached the bar "Hi. I'm Bianca"

"Hey" Josh replied "I'm Josh. I've heard a lot about you"

At the sober girls questioning look he answered "She's really drunk. Maybe you should take her home."

Bianca nodded and pulled Maggie toward the door "Thanks"

"Bye Jim!" Maggie slurred.

"Bye Maggie" He chuckled as the two girls left.

Bianca watched Maggie in concern as they exited the bar. She knew that something else was wrong with her best friend. Maggie never drank in large amounts unless something was REALLY wrong. The brunette hoped that Maggie would talk to her soon about whatever was bothering her. She hated to see the person she loved most in pain. She frowned as Maggie shivered.

"Are you cold?" she asked in concern.

Maggie nodded and Bianca took off her jacket before wrapping it securely around the shaking blonde. She ran her hands gently up and down Maggie's arms a few times to generate heat before stepping back slightly.

"Thanks Bianca"

Bianca nodded and offered her hand for Maggie to take. The blonde girl gripped it tightly in her own before she smiled at Bianca. The first genuine smile all night.

As they entered Bianca's warm apartment Bianca finally released Maggie's hand so she could close the door. When the brunette turned around she saw Maggie standing in the middle of the room looking around unsurely. She was clutching Bianca's jacket tightly around herself as if for protection. Bianca could not help but smile at the endearing display. The cold had obviously sobered the blonde up slightly however she was still slightly unsteady.

"Maggie?" the taller girl asked softly.

Maggie looked up into concerned brown eyes. When she was met with silence Bianca continued "Are you okay? You look kinda sick"

"I'm Fine" Maggie whispered. Bianca moved forward so she was standing right in front of the blonde. She placed a hand on Maggie's cheek and felt her lean into the soft touch. She stepped back slowly and watched as her friends expression changed to determined.

Maggie moved slightly unsteadily across the room to Bianca's CD player. As the blonde selected a song Bianca smiled at the bubble of love growing inside of her chest. Her love for Maggie was infinite. She loved everything about her best friend.

"Bianca?" Bianca looked up surprised to find Maggie had returned to her side and that a soft song was playing in the background.

"Maggie?" She whispered.

Maggie smiled softly at her and held out a hand "Will you dance with me?"

The brunette smiled and took Maggie's hand in her own. She was unable to stop the sincerely whispered "Always" that escaped her.

The blonde girl pulled Bianca close to her and wrapped her in a soft embrace. She leaned her head on the brunette's shoulder as they moved slowly. As Bianca held Maggie gently to her she felt a slight sadness that this could never be the way she wanted it to be. She couldn't have been more surprised when the song changed and Maggie began to sing softly in her ear.

_**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart, Without saying a word you can light up the dark, Try as I may I could never explain, what I hear when you don't say a thing, **_

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me, The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall, You say it best when you say nothing at all, **_

_**All day long I can hear people talking out loud, But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd, Old Mr Webster could never define, What's being said between your heart and mine,**_

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me, The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall, You say it best when you say nothing at all, **_

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me, The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall, You say it best when you say nothing at all, **_

Maggie pulled back slightly to look into Bianca's tear filled eyes. Her own eyes filled with tears as she placed a hand on Bianca's cheek and sang the final line softly to her, never breaking eye contact.

_You Say it best when you say nothing at all_

"Maggie..." Bianca whispered before the blonde cut her off as she placed a finger on her lips.

"I Love you Bianca" Maggie said softly "I Love you so much"

"I Love you too Maggie"

The blonde leaned forward and pressed her lips to Bianca's in a gentle caress. Bianca froze for a moment before she responded by returning the kiss and tightening her embrace.

"Bianca?" Maggie whispered as they pulled away.

"Mmmhm?" Bianca smiled her eyes still shut.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Bianca opened her eyes to see Maggie looking at the floor shyly "I mean I just...need to be close to you right now"

Bianca placed her hand under Maggie's chin and pushed up gently "I was going to insist that you stay here anyway. I need you so much closer"

Maggie smiled softly at the taller girl "You're quoting D.C.F.C?"

Bianca blushed under Maggie's gaze "It sounded good and... I meant it" she defended.

"Yeah it did..." Maggie frowned at the slightly worried expression on Bianca's face "Hey...What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." Bianca started as she pulled away slightly. Maggie gave her a disbelieving look and she continued "It's just that...Is this just because you're drunk. I don't think I could..."

"Bianca" Maggie interrupted "This is how I feel. I want to be with you. I _LOVE _you"

The brunette nodded slowly "I love you too. With all my heart and soul"

Maggie smiled slightly "Bianca, could you..."

"What?" Bianca pressed gently as she reached a hand out to stroke Maggie's cheek gently.

"Nothing. It's stupid, it doesn't matter"

The brunette smiled reassuringly "If it matters to you it matters"

Maggie looked back up at Bianca "Could you maybe...hold me?"

"Sure" Bianca grinned "Promise you won't throw up on me or anything?"

"I promise" Maggie giggled.

Bianca turned the light off and turned back turned back to Maggie who was swaying slightly on the spot.

"Are you okay Maggie?" She asked as she moved over and steadied her.

"I'm fine" The blonde answered "just kinda dizzy"

She pulled Bianca back into her arms "That's better"

Bianca suppressed a giggle "Yeah?"

"Yeah" Maggie breathed before she captured Bianca's lips with her own. The taller girl pulled her closer by placing a hand on the back of her neck.

"Wow" Bianca said thoughtfully when they pulled away "I like drunk Maggie"

Maggie swatted her gently on the arm. Bianca pulled Maggie over to her bed and they both slipped under the covers. After a couple of minutes Maggie turned over to face Bianca and watched her for a couple of minutes.

"Bianca?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" the brunette opened her eyes and looked back at Maggie.

"I'm still REALLY cold" Maggie grinned.

Bianca smiled and shuffled closer to Maggie wrapping her arms securely around the other girl "Better?"

"Much better" Maggie kissed Bianca quickly on the lips before leaning her head on her shoulder and sighing contentedly.

"I Love you Bink"

"I Love you too Maggie" Bianca said softly.

They both fell asleep content in the knowledge that everything would be okay...because they had each other and that's all that matters.

**Thanx for reading guys ;) I would really appreciate reviews. Uh...also if anyone's any suggestions for Fanfic that would be awesome im kinda stuck in a flunk right now. Check out my profile (the femslash ships I write are there)**


End file.
